Dark Rule
by Henbane24
Summary: Everyone assumes that Harry Potter wil triumph over Lord Voldemort. What would happen if he didn't, and Hermione survived? My first fanfic. R/R!
1. After the Battle

Dark Rule  
  
A/N: Sorry about the confusion over his name. I didn't know what to call him, but I wanted to put the story up, so that's just how it was. I fixed it!  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Lord Voldemort stood over the lifeless figure of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Did Not Live. He laughed evilly and lightning flashed, revealing the many bodies littering the field of destruction. The few Death Eaters that were left gathered around him, awaiting further orders from their new master, master of the entire world. Softly he spoke. "These foolish people. Did they really believe that they could stand up to me?" He laughed again and this time his followers joined in. The sound filled the dark night and awoke the one who was not quite dead.  
  
Hermione Granger, the little bookworm, slowly lifted her head in time to see many hooded figures disappear. She groaned and lowered her head again, in too much pain to comprehend the horror of what had happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lord Voldemort took a bite of his dinner and grimaced. Those servants "privileged" enough to stand around the room took cover, knowing what would happen. A large darkish-purple ball of energy appeared over his head, crackling with his fury. Bolts of the same color shot out from it, striking all unwise enough to be out in the open. Those hit fell, not to get up for a while. He stood up, his eyes blazing with rage and the table tipped over, unaided by anything but his mind. He shouted, his voice sounding calm enough but laced with undertones of passion, "Who made this meal?"  
  
A trembling cook came forward, his pudgy cheeks quivering as bad as the rest of his fat bulk.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "So you are he. Why did I hire you? You can't cook. Was it because you look pretty? Obviously not. Well, I think we have established that you have no purpose, and I don't like people who don't pull their own weight. Goodbye." As he finished his sarcasm-filled tirade the unfortunate man fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Voldemort strode off. "Bring my dinner up to my room, and make sure that it's good this time." he called without looking back.  
  
  
  
Hermione leaned against the wall in the alley, gasping for breath. She pointlessly closed her eyes as the angry men ran right past her. As soon as they were out of hearing distance she breathed a sigh of relief and unwrapped the food, her first sustenance in three days. After taking a small bite she re-wrapped it and slowly peered out into the Hogsmeade street, making sure that no one would see her. She cautiously ran out and into another alley, but this one was bigger than the last. A young boy greeted her, saying, "Mommy, did you find food?"  
  
He piteously looked up at her with his steely gray eyes and she smiled, responding, "Yes, Tohrn, I did. This time there's even enough for both of us to eat."  
  
Tohrn smiled and his mother did the same. The lines of weariness in her face got softer. She had earned those lines with a high price though she was only 26. As the two ate Hermione thought back over her life, remembering some things with happiness, but most things with sorrow.  
  
She was 19 and receiving her diploma. Her parents, brimming with pride, sat in the crowd. Swiftly the scene changed and she was at their two year Hogwarts reunion, coming in on Draco's arm, her belly swollen with pregnancy. Parvati and Lavender cooed over her wedding ring. Her newborn baby son smiled up at her. She looked up at her husband and remarked, "He's got your eyes." She stood on a field and realized that her husband wasn't at her side, fighting with her. She ran to find him and stopped short as she came upon him clad in the enemy's colors. He shrugged apologetically, hit her with a powerful curse and left her for dead.  
  
Shaking her head, she dispelled the hateful thoughts and silently finished her meal. 


	2. Preparation

Dark Rule  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Death Eaters stood, arranged around Lord Voldemort in a circle.  
  
"Tomorrow," he began, his imposing voice booming out, "We raid Hogsmeade."  
  
One brave (or stupid) soul stepped forward. "Didn't we already kill all opposition there?"  
  
Voldemort stared at the fool, a look of distaste on his face. "That doesn't even deserve an answer." The man was struck with a Crutacius Curse.  
  
He lay on the ground, slightly twitching. Voldemort made a sign and he was taken away.  
  
"Everyone meet me in the entry hall at 6:00 am sharp, ready for battle or something close to it. Further instructions then. Clear?"  
  
They all nodded and he continued, "You're dismissed. Except for you, Malfoy."  
  
One by one, the servants of the Dark Lord left. Malfoy hurried up to the man and bowed low before him.  
  
"Stand up straight, fool," he barked, "Walk with me."  
  
They began to walk at a brisk pace. Soon they were out on the grounds in the cool night air.  
  
"I have news that Hermione Granger is *not* dead, as you led us to believe. Apparently she has been causing trouble in Hogsmeade, where it is rumored she lives. She found a few others who are not dead and they hold weekly meetings where they plot against us."  
  
Malfoy ran his hands through his light blond hair, digesting this information. "How could she be alive?" he thought. "I killed her."  
  
He realized that Voldemort had paused and was waiting for him to say something. "I am sorry, my lord. Apparently she lived through the Mortuus Curse. I take the full responsibility of this. Tomorrow, I shall hunt her down. And when I find her, she should beware."  
  
He sack down on one knee and continued, "I promise that I will not fail you this time, m'lord."  
  
"I knew you would not let me down. Now get up. It's not the bloody Middle Ages. But," he warned, his dark eyes flashing dangerously, "If you do let me down again, you are the one who should beware *my* wrath. Now go. You have a big day tomorrow to prepare for."  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione laid in her "bed", thinking about life before the rule of Voldemort.  
  
The face of Malfoy came into her head, and she sighed, knowing she couldn't fight it. She closed her eyes and remembered the happy days at Hogwarts.  
  
They were laying under the stars out by the lake. He leaned over and gently kissed her. She looked over at him and he tenderly whispered, "I love you."  
  
She stared deep into his blue-ish gray eyes and softly responded, "I love you, too."  
  
He began to kiss her and she responded, kissing back. The night faded and she was somewhere else…  
  
She was crying with joy as she said, "I do."  
  
The scene fast-forwarded a little and Malfoy was lifting up her veil. He smiled a little, kissing her. He quietly whispered, "You're so beautiful."  
  
She blushed, and they walked down the aisle and out the door of the church into the bright sun as "man and wife".  
  
Hermione rolled over, tears streaking her face. They weren't of joy now. More memories came flooding in and she didn't have the strength or the will to stop them. She wouldn't fall asleep until late in the night.  
  
~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~**~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it. I hope you liked it! R/R, please!  
  
Harry Potter- Thank you!  
  
Morbane- Umm, I didn't really get into that yet, and check Chapter 1 for the boy's name and an explanation.  
  
cool chick- Thank you!  
  
meeeeee!- Are you RWK? Thank you, and make sure not to get caught!  
  
Chrissy- Interesting theory, but that's not exactly it. She just survived, I guess. He might have made it weaker non-purposefully though, I guess. They stay there because otherwise there would be no story!  
  
angel-eyes- Thank you, and I can't wait to get time to read the new story!  
  
mya14- Thank you so much!  
  
A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who reviewed but their review didn't show up for some reason (MageUSA24)! You make me feel so loved...*tear* 


End file.
